


How Dare [You]

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Speaker (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Siblings, Speaker's gender is not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: It's not fair to blame the two of them--still so young and trying the best they can--when it's not enough, but sometimes no one believes that.
Relationships: Speaker & Seer (Speaker)
Kudos: 2





	How Dare [You]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crqstalite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crqstalite/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr.

“How dare he,” her twin is muttering, “how _dare_ that asshole–”

“Hey,” Seer tries to say, but her voice is small for once, too quiet, like a wisp of smoke instead of a brilliant spark. And that thought alone is almost too much–because it’s _right_ when this keeps happening, when there’s nothing they can do to stop someone’s world from burning, only arrive in enough time to show the police a smoke trail and apologize.

Like that fixes anything.

Her twin is still ranting, fuming, about the nerve of that guy for trying to blame her for what happened when the rant suddenly breaks off. The swirling words are replaced by a gentle embrace, warm arms tucking her face into a familiar chest that smells like home. It’s not enough to wash out the smell of blood, but she holds back as tight as she can, and it feels less like drowning.


End file.
